The Blacklight Titan
by Thecyberking100
Summary: Alex Mercer didn't know what would happen when that vial broke and the liquid seeped into a wound he had gotten from the shattered glass. After the Colossal Titan's first appearance and some time he decided to enlist. There he met Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun, and Bertolt Hoover, when the vial broke he wasn't himself, so when the 3 told him of their mission he agreed to go along.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY ELEMENTS USED IN THIS STORY, ALL ELEMENTS USED BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

First the Titans, now weird ravenous creatures showing up along with the Titans. As if the city didn't have enough problems. But I'm getting ahead of my self, Better to start at the beginning when the Colossal Titan appeared and made a hole in Wall Sina that caused the Titans to get in and begin to fill their horrific yet endless hunger by devouring the poor souls that now stood in their way.

I was just 11 years old when it happened. Young and carefree without a worry in the world. But that quickly changed. I was watching outside the Military's science facility seeing if the had anything valuable I could pawn off. Now I know what your thinking, why am I going to take something from the military even if it means certain death? My family was poor but we got by well. My Mother's a drunk, and my Father regularly beat me if he wasnt passed out drunk.

I was hiding behind a low stone wall as I saw a soldier come out of the Facility with a parcel that had a stamp that said important. I should've never even grabbed what was in their. I waited till the soldier was a good length away from me and began to tail him. He went down a few streets, made a few turns, then ended up going into Zhiganshina District. I've been to Zhiganshina District before, sometimes picking up mead for my parents, sometimes visiting my friends Eren and Mikasa. Than the soldier stopped and put the parcel in his satchel and walked into a local tavern. "Idiot" I thought to myself. I walked into the tavern and saw the soldier sit down at a booth for a drink. I sat down at a booth behind him. The thing I loved about taverns is that there is always a fight brewing. Lucky for me this soldier walked right into the tavern that happened to have a drunk named Mayes who happened to get into a fight everyday.

"Mayes I think that is enough" said Maye's friend Mills "Really your going to drink yourself to death like this if you don't set yourself straight"

"I'll keep drinking till I bloody damn feel like stopping" said Mayes "And the hell with you Mill's and your bloody opinions"

"Your friends right" said the man next to him "I think you had enough"

Considering Mayes was already piss drunk he took that as an insult and proceeded to dump his drink on the other mans clothes. The man got up from his seat and then a fight broke out. The soldier took note of this and tried to break it up. I had a oppurtunity i could not let slip, I got up from my sit and unlatched the buckle on the satchel, grabbed what ever what was inside and took off. Once the coast was clear I went off toward the meadow I sometimes go to blow of steam after a fight with my parents. The things I grabbed out of the satchel were the parcel, and a note regarding the parcel. It read.

"Make sure this gets to the Inner wall's scientists get this right away! It is of utter importance that it not fall into the wrong hands."

-Section Commander Zoe Hanji

Well It did fall into the wrong hands and it didn't get to the inner wall. In the parcel was a vile of a strange red liquid. I slipped it into my pocket. I was wandering around aimlessly after that not much to tell, go over to one of the stands and look what they had. Then the bell began to ring and the city knew what was going on, the Survey Corps was back from their mission in the outside trying to establish bases and new trade opportunities. While I was their I heard my friend Eren say.

"Damn it I can't see them" He said trying to get a good spot.

Eren and his adoptive sister, Mikasa found a spot to stand on some crates so they could see better. I walked over and joined them but they didn't notice. The soldiers coming back had grim looks on their faces. Another failed attempt. The were brave to try to do it, fight the Titans, but no, humans werent meant to face something this huge. Most the men coming back were either injured or dead. Some of them had bandages over their eyes, some on the mouth. And most had the expression of being to hell and back being able to live and tell.

"These were all that made it back?" asked a man

"Everyone else might of been eaten"

"That is what happens when you go outside the walls"

"Moses! Moses!" said an old woman walking up to the soldiers

"Um my son, Moses... I don't see him." "Where is he?"

"This is Moses mother" said the soldier, "Bring it"

The woman looked shocked to see was placed into here arms. A bloody rag that probably had the poor bastard named Mose's only sentient part left. She began to unravel the bandages and found a bloodied black and blue arm that that was cut off, She began to weep.

"This is all we managed to retrieve" the soldier said

As she fell to her knees she said, "But my son... He helped right?"

"Even if he didn't do anything directly... My son's death helped humanity fight back didn't it?!"

"Of course" said the soldier, "No" he said changing his mind. "Our recon this time didn't... No... We never... Never learn a thing!" he exclaimed.

"It's my fault... My own incompetence killed our men! And we still don't even know what they are!" he said as tears began flowing out of his eyes.

Then they proceeded on back toward their base.

"What a mess" said another man

"You've got that right" said the guy next to him.

"It's like our taxes all go to fatten them up."

Then Eren proceeded to hit the man with a stick on the head offended by what came out of the mans mouth.

"What are you doing, stupid brat?"

He tried to hit him again but was interrupted by Mikasa who I was behind, pulled him into an alley way.

"Hey" Eren protested as Mikasa began to drag him . "What are you doing, Mikasa?!"

"Get back here!" yelled the man

"Mikasa, you can let go now!" Eren said

Mikasa threw Eren into the wall which made the stack of fire wood on his back go everywhere

"What was that for?" he complained, "The firewood spilled everywhere!"

"Eren, do you still want to join the Survey Corps?" she asked

That fact startled me a bit, and Eren to.

"He isn't serious, right?" I thought to myself.

Eren acted like he didn't here that.

"Help me pick these up"...

"There isn't enough to bother" Mikasa said bending down to help pick up the firewood as I did the same.

They were on their way home so I decided to follow them back as well. Not like my parents cared about where I was. Eren opened the door to his small but good home.

"Back" he said.

Eren's mother, ( ) was cooking something that smelled good on the stove.

"Welcome home" she said happily "And I see you've brought your friend".

Eren began to dumb the fire wood he and Mikasa collected into a chest as walked over.

"Oh Eren, you actually worked hard for a change" she chided

"Yeah" he said.

grabbed Eren by the ear.

"What?" he said irritated

"Your ears turned red, that means you're lying." she said, "Mikasa helped you didn't she?"

Eren didn't want to admit it but stayed silent as his mother accepted the silence as yes.

"Huh? Are you going somewhere, Dad?" Eren asked between bites. "Work?"

As for Eren's father. , He was a man I respected, in fact, everyone respected him. He saved everyone from a epidemic a few years back. So everyone kinda owes him their lifes.

"Yes, I'm going inland to see patients." he said putting his paperwork in his medical bag. "Probably for two or three days."

Eren was just finishing his food as Mikasa said something that made freak

"Eren said he wants to join the Survey Corps."

It was silent for a moment.

"M-Mikasa, I told you not to tell them!" he said dropping his now empty plate on the table with a thud.

"Eren!" said walking over and placing her hands on his shoulders, "What are you thinking?"

"Do you know how many people have died outside the walls?"

I thought about the old woman back on the street weeping with the only thing in her arms was her son's severed arm. Than I imagined in her place and the severed arm being Eren's. The thought of that happening made me shudder.

"I do!" Eren exclaimed

"In that case" yelled

"Eren..." the argument between them stopped to look over at .

"Why do you want to go outside?" he asked

"I want to know what its like out there" he replied

"I don't want to spend my life inside the walls, not knowing anything!"

"Also... If no one carries on their work, all the casualties till now will have been in vain!"

Me and Eren had that in common. I wanted to know what it was like out there. But except their was an obstacle that would get in everyone's way. The Titans, The first thing I wanted to do when I was old enough was to enlist and wipe out the Titans so we could go as we pleased, but like I said before... Humanity wasn't meant to face something this huge. contemplated his son's anser for a moment, than said.

"I see, The ship is waiting, I'll be going now" he said getting up

"Wait! You need to talk to Eren!" interjected

"Karla, human curiosity is not something you can restrain with a lecture" consoled, "Eren, When I get back, I'll show you what I've kept secret in the basement a this time." he said flashing a key that was to something.

"R-Really?" Eren asked excitedly.

We all went to see off as he walked toward the port.

"Bye!" Eren yelled

"I won't let you" said continuing the argument. "Joining the Survey Corps? don't be stupid."

"Huh? Stupid?!, I think people who're fine being cattle are way more stupid!" he exclaimed than ran off.

"Eren!" called out

"Mikasa, sometimes he doesn't think things through, When you're in trouble, you must help one another."

"Okay" Mikasa said

I think around that time a friend of Eren and Mikasa's, Armin Arlert, was getting picked on by three boys who happened to have a deathly fear of me, maybe because every time I seem to see them picking on Armin sometimes I teach them a lesson. Just as the center boy was about to hit Armin again Eren called out

"Stop It!"

"Thats Eren!" said one of the boys

"The fool's back." said the other

"He wants to get his ass kicked?"

"Let's get him what he wants!"

Around then me and Mikasa made it up to Eren as the boy on the left of me looked with a shock.

"M-Mikasa's here, too!"

"O-Oh god" said one them with a gulp, "A-And he's here as well!"

"N-No... Let's get out of here!" the boy said as he and his goons ran as fast as the could trying to avoid the lesson I was about to administer.

"They ran away when they saw me!" Eren said

"No, they ran when they saw Mikasa and him" said Armin trying to get up but couldn't as he winced

"Ouch..."

"Hey, are you okay, Armin?" asked Eren in concern for his friend

"They didn't hit you to hard, did they?" I said

Eren offered his hand to help Armin on to his feet but Armin refused the offer.

"I can stand on my own" he said

"All right" Eren said.

We began to walk around as Armin explained why the boys were beating him up.

"So I said that humanity should go out into the world someday, and they hit me and called me a heretic." Armin said

"Damn it" said Eren as he throw a stone into the water in aggravation

"Why does everyone act like you're crazy if you want to go outside?"

"Because staying within the walls has brought peace for a hundred years" Armin explained

"That and most people are afraid if to many venture out, we'll risk letting them in" I said

"Wouldn't happen if the Garrison had their cannons aimed and ready to fire on their weak spot."

"So the royal government declared any interest in the outside world taboo" Armin

"That's our lives we're risking sp it's our business!" Eren complained

"You can't" Mikasa said

"No"

"Come to think of it, why did you tell my parents?" Eren asked

"I don't remember ever saying I'd help" Mikasa said

"H-How did it go?" Armin asked

"Well... They weren't happy" Eren said

"I bet" Armin replied

"But you're right, I wonder about those who think staying inside the walls will protect us forever".

"Go ask one of the Wall Cultists then" I said

"They're always rambling on about how the walls are impenetrable"

"Go ahead continue" I said

"Just because the walls haven't been breached in a hundred years doesn't mean they won't be... breached today."

Just when Armin finished that sentence... IT HAPPENED! A flash of yellow lightning along with a loud ring shook the entire district causing everyone to topple over.

"What?... An explosion?" I thought getting up.

"Over there!" someone said

"I think something fell from the sky!" said another

We all followed everyone to where their were standing, and when we got their, they were frozen looking up.

"What's wrong" Eren asked as he realized what everyone was looking at.

A giant red hand had a hold on the wall.

"No way" Armin said

"That wall, is fifty meters high!"

"Its one of them" I said.

"Like the legends and what the madmen ramble on about in the asylums."

"The Harbingers of the end times".

"The Titans"

But this Titan was different. This one was Colossal in size in comparison to the others. Then it did something so unbearable, it raised its feet high behind itself, and broke a hole in the wall that caused debris to fly everywhere crushing people, buildings and what ever else. Then that's when "They" started coming in.

"My house is over there." I said

Around this time everyone was in mass panic trying to escape so I'd completely forgotten everything my parents had done to me in the past years since my sister, Dana made it into the Military Police.

"My parents!"

I took off running as fast as I could that day, shoving past people who were in my way. I ran past some horrific sights, people mourning over their loved one who was crush by debris or someone being an unlucky person as a titan grabbed him/her from far away as I heard their cries of agony as they were being eaten. I was halfway as I tripped on something hard as I felt something break in my pocket as my pants became soaked.

"Oh crap" I thought

"The Vial"

I tried getting up but winced as I realized that the smashed vial's glass pieces embeded themselves in my leg as the liquid seeped into the wound which caused it to burn. And remember that thing I said about the ravenous creatures coming in alongside the Titans. Well there was one charging right toward me. It was smaller than the normal 3-5m Titans, but this was different, the thing had claws that could tear through everyone like paper. I managed to dodge it but its extended finger go me on the far left corner of my eye leaving a nice cut. Then it ran off probably spotting its next victim, poor bastard. Then I heard my sister's manuever gear as she called for me.

"Down here!" I yelled

"C'mon we have to get you and Mom and Dad out of here" she said

"What happened to your eye?" She asked in concern

"Long story" I said

I climbed on Dana's back as we saw our home crush under a giant rock.

"Mom! Dad!" Dana called out

"Over here sweet heart!" my mother called out.

My Mother and Father were both trapped under a beam. And their was nothing we could do, me neither or Dana could get them out if we tried.

"Dana you need to get the boy and you out of here" She said

"But were not living you!" Dana said

"Listen to your mother" my father said

I heard a loud stomp, and i saw a Titan coming right toward my now collapsed home.

"Dana!" I said

"I know!" She replied

"Look the both of you" Dad said

"What ever we had done in the past to hurt you... were sorry, we should've known better, but now the both of you need to get out of here and get to safety and escape on the boat"

"Ok" Dana said

I got back on to Dana's back and we took off as the only sounds I could hear were my parents screams of agony as they were eaten. I held back the tears as I could but I couldn't.

That day... Humanity remembered... The terror of being ruled by them.

The Humiliation of being kept in a cage.

My name is Alex Mercer... And I am the one who almost destroyed humanity.

Authors Note: Plz leave a good positive review on this, this is my first so I want to see what you guys think. Plz go ahead and make suggestions on what I should change I'd be happy to oblige.


	2. Chapter 2- A promise kept to the grave

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FANFIC, EVERYTHING IN THE STORIES BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND NOTHING ELSE.

Over a hundred years ago, humanity suddenly found itself faced with a new predator. They were far more powerful than humans, strength and size being the cause of the people being eaten. Humanity was almost pushed to the brink of extinction. The survivors built three walls: Maria, Rose, and Sina. There, they enjoyed a century of peace thinking they wouldnt be harmed by the monstrosities outside Wall Maria. However, they were dead wrong.

A trail of destruction and death is all that I saw that was left by the Titan's after the Colossal broke a hole in the wall causing them to storm in. Fires were everywhere, debris from the Wall crushed houses and people, and blood, just trails of blood for miles. And the crows feasting on the dead corpses that were once poor souls who suffered their demise at the hands of "them" the Titans. It was just pure chaos it was almost too much to bear.

"For till then I was a soul in misery, alienate" said a man reading from the bible

"From God, and covetous of all earthly things; Now, as thou seest, here punished for my doting."

"Such cleansing from the faint avarice Do spirits, converted, need."

"This mount inflicts No direr penalty."

I heard the screams of a women who met her fate at the hands of one of those monsters.

"O avarice" said the man

"What canst thou more, who hast subdued our blood, So wholly to thyself, they feel no care, Of their own flesh?"

A Titan was looming over the now terrified man.

"O avarice!" he said as the Titan had him in its grip

"What canst thou more, who hast"

His last words had been stopped of by the bite that crushed his head as the Titan began to devour him.

Me and Dana started to go on foot after she ran out of gas for her maneuver gear. What seemed like at least a half hour we ran into a member of the Garrison, Hannes as I recalled seeing him at the Taverns sometimes, but this time he was with Eren an Mikasa, but no .

"Get a hold of yourself!" ordered Hannes as he threw Eren off his shoulder and as Eren landed on the ground

"Eren" said Mikasa as she got out from under Hannes arm

"Eren..." Hannes said as he walked over toward the boy

"The reason you couldn't save your mother, is that you lacked the strength" He said kneeling down

Eren looked infuriated about the remark and tried to punch Hannes.

"The reason..." Hannes said as he grabbed Eren's arm avoiding his fist

The reason I didn't fight the Titan was that I lacked the courage!" he finished bursting into tears as Eren followed suit.

Than Hannes noticed Dana and me only a few feet away.

"Aren't you supposed to be posted in the interior?" he asked

"When I saw the flash I knew something was wrong and came to see if Alex and my parents were okay, b-but" she said shakily holding back the tears as she breathed to calm herself

"They're dead"

"Than we both saw death today" Hannes said grimly, "Eren's mother, K-Karla passed a few moments ago, Grisha is gonna be devastated when he hears the news."

"We should get going" Dana said, "Theirs two ships leading out of the city we should leave these three off their"

"Okay" said Hannes

As we begain to walk Hannes said sadily

"I'm sorry"

"War, War never changes" I remembered reading from a book.

Right now assuming the only humans on Earth. Technically we were at war, with much bigger and stronger foes that no one the likes of us have ever come to face for the first time. People ran panicking and screaming to the inner gate.

"Use all ships at the pier for Zhiganshina's evacuation!" I heard a soldier call out

"Hurry! They'll it you!"

There are small areas like Zhiganshina, all around the wall. Their purpose is to attract the Titans, thus reducing the cost and staffing requirements of defending the walls. After the people of Zhiganshina had fulfilled their function, by drawing the Titans ot them, they had no choice but to evacuate by a single gate.

"Don't bring anything aboard!" said a soldier throwing a sac off the bridge

"We're taking as many people as we can!"

Dana and Hannes let us off on the ship was we boarded.

About some feet away you could vaguely see and hear the Garrison soldiers assigned to Zhiganshina trying valiantly to fend of the Titans as the populace evacuated.

"Why are you just standing there?" said the soldier who was giving the orders

"Hurry!"

"Where are those cannon shells?!"

A Titan began lumbering forward destroy the archway that was in its way. The soldier looked terrified at the sight of it.

"Hurry! They're right in front of us!"

The cannons moved foward, primed, loaded, ready to fire as the men watched to see how it would play out. As more people came aboard I listened to the terrified people denying what is going on right in front of them.

"This just is'nt happening..." said a man

"Oh God, oh God, oh God..." said a mumbling woman

The people who still weren't aboard began to panic as the soldiers began to raise the drawbridge.

"Hey! What the hell!" said an outraged man

"Wait" said a terrified woman

"Hey, what are you doing?" said a man trying to get through

"The ships full" said the soldier who was blocking the way to the ship

"Please! Please, at least take my child!" said worried mother

"I'm sorry, but I can't!" rejected the soldier

"GO!" he ordered

The ship began moving forward as the people began to panic.

"Let him on" said the mother

"Let us on!" said a man

The people began to become so desperate to escape some even tried jumping on board. Some made it but others fell in the wharf. Then load echoes came sounding off as everyone heard them, like the bang of a gun as it fires right next to your ear. The soldiers manning the cannons began to fire as a Titan began lumbering toward them with the intent eating them.

"You fool, Where are you aiming?" said a soldier

"B-But this thing doesn't have that kind of accuracy! said the soldier who was manning the cannon

"Right now, I don't give a crap... Just load the next shell!" said the man desperately

As if things couldn't get worse and dirning for the soldiers fending off the Titans, the gate began to close.

"The gate..." said a man

"It's closing!" exclaimed another

"We need to retreat"

"We'll be left to die!"

"Hey" said the soldier who was in charge as he watched as his comrades began to flee out of fear of being eaten or left to die

This was complete utter insanity. The men were not ready, everything and everyone was in disarray, it was only a matter of time as the inevitable was about to happen. The bangs began more audible now as something began to become visible. And it was in the shape of a Titan. Now this one was very different, not like the Colossal. This one was a 15m class, and it had what it looked liked armor plating on its flesh. The sight of the Armored Titan horrified the soldiers who had not yet fled as the Titan took a pose as if it were to ram the Wall, then it, the inevitable began to unfold as the Titan began to charge forward, gaining speed by the moments.

"What is that thing?" asked a soldier who was utterly confused of what was going on around him.

"FIRE!" order the leader in a desperate attempt

The cannons all let out a jet of flame and smoke as shells raced toward the Armored Titan. But they had no affect on it as the cannon balls immediately shattered on impact of the Titan's Armored plates. The men were even more terrified now as the Armored Titan began to pick up more speed.

"It's not working!" said a horrified soldier as a cannon ball shot of a 3m class Titan's head.

"What is that thing!?" exclaimed a soldier as he and his comrades fled as the Armored Titan was now upon them.

"It's coming! Run!"

"The Titan's coming! It's going to ram the wall!"

"Close the gate!"

The Armored Titan was gaining speed fast now as steam began to wisp of the face of the Titan. Than the inevitable happened, the Armored Titan broke through Wall Maria. Just like the colossal's foot breaking a hole, the Armored Titan's body did the same as debris and soldier's corpses were tossed into the air with a huge gust of wind as the Titan broke through the Wall. The Titan came to a sliding stop only some feet away from the gate as the survivors watched in horror of what was about to happen next.

"The gate..." said a soldier in horror

The Armored Titan's jaw opened as it let out a jet of flame. Everyone on the ship was in complete utter silence as realization what had just happened. Several hours after Zhiganshina's fall on Wall Maria's south side, the news had spread throughout the entire human territory. All hell had broken loose now. With the hole in Wall Maria now the Titan's began their horrific slaughter again! Everyone saw this on the ship.

"Its done, Humanity is going to be devoured by the Titans again" said a traumatized man

"Its over" said Eren with tears in his eyes

"Why, Why did I waste my last minutes with her having some stupid argument?!"

"I'LL KILL THEM ALL!" He yelled at the side of the ship

"I'LL WIPE EVERY ONE OF THEM... OFF THE FACE OF THIS EARTH!"

That day I saw something change in Eren. He grew arrogant as ever, only to come and realize reality a few years later. That year, the central government decided to fall back within Wall Rose. During that time, the Titans consumed ten thousand people.

"Alex, Alex,Alex!" said a woman in a black suit and choppy hair

"Stop, it" I said

"Get the hell away from me!"

Their were tendrils coming of the woman's body that were crystal clear as they pumped me full of that liquid that was in the vial.

"What are you trying to do!?"

"Just relax and give me your heart" she said.

"No!"

"Alex! is that away to treat your mother!?" she bellowed

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" I exclaimed

"My mother was eaten right in front of me, there is no way I am going to believe you!"

"This is for your sake!" she said calmly

"What are you talking about!?" I yelled as the liquid now began to burn inside my body as it was injected into me.

"Don't forget the light.., You must get there... Someday, you'll understand!, Until you do..."

She kissed me on the lips for a few short seconds as her hand pierced my rib cage as her fingers enclosed around my heart.

"Good night... my child" she finished

I woke up in a cold sweet to the sound of the bells ringing.

"Alex, are you okay?" asked Dana with worry

"You were tossing and turning."

"It's nothing" I said

"I-I had a bad dream that's it"

"Lets go" she said

"They said they're going to distribute food."

As we walked out of the room Dana began to explain the place we were to live in.

"This was once a food storehouse." she said

"They're keeping refugees who fled by ship here."

I looked around with just a tinge of shock at all the people who were like cattle in an enclosed fence.

"Hey, don't cut in line!" argued a man

"Shut up!" argued the other man

"I haven't eaten anything since last night!"

"It isn't certain that everyone we'll survive." Dana said

"But I want you to promise me something" she said kneeling down to my level

"Once your old enough, please enlist so you won't have to stay here and eventually starve"

She handed me what was the only piece of good bread there was here. She kissed me good-bye as she left to go back to her post in the interior. I wasn't even sad by this, being left alone. I spotted Eren, Mikasa, and Armin as a soldier gave Eren a disgusted look as I walked over.

"What is his problem" Eren said

"There's nothing we can do... I don't think there's enough food for everyone, They say that's all we'll get today." Armin said

"There are to many refugees"

"And not enough food to begin with"

"You know the farther out you live, the less they care, right?" I said.

"What do you mean?" Armin said

"Isn't obvious?"

"The people in the interior, the king most likely doesn't care what happens to us, we're the lower class, so he sits high and mighty on his throne while he pats the pockets of the rich while the military has to handle us." I finished

"Why do we have to share our food with outsiders?" I overheard a soldier say

"If the Titans were breaking through anyway, they should have eaten more, so there'd be fewer mouths."

That remark set Eren into action as he walked over with an intent.

"Eren" said Armin trying to stop him

"Now there's just that much less food." the soldier said

Eren kicked the man hard in the right shin.

"OW!" exclaimed the soldier

"What are you doing, stupid kid?" he said raising his fist to teach Eren a lesson as Eren was doing the same

But the soldier got the first punch dazed Eren as his partner kicked Eren to the ground.

"You have no idea..." Eren said in anger

"You've never seen it!"

"You've never seen the way they eat people..." he said with tears now in his eyes

"Shut up!" said the soldier now aggravated

"I'm sorry!" said Armin as he interject between the soldier and Eren

"He's just upset because he's hungry, That's why he's being so rude to an adult, I'm r-really sorry!" he finished

Everyone was now staring at the soldier.

"Jeez... The only reason you aren't starving is because of use, got it? he said as he began to walk away.

"Even a kid should show gratitude!"

"Right!" Armin agreed

"Damn it, No guy like that's looking after me..." Eren said

"Is it worth slowly starving to death?" I asked

"Whether you like it or not their the only ones keeping us alive."

We than listened to Eren as he sat on a wall.

"I'm going back to Wall Maria" he said

"I'm going to kill all the Titans!"

"Eren, you aren't serious, are you?" asked Armin

"I am serous!" Eren exclaimed

"I'm not like, them sitting inside the walls and acting tough!"

He than noticed the piece of bread in his hand.

"I don't need this!" he said as he threw it at Armin as Armin luckily caught it

"Eren, you'll starve!" said Armin in shock

"This doesn't bother you?!" Eren asked angrily

"We can't win until we can stop depending on stuff from them!"

"Its impossable!" Armin disagreed

"We can't beat the Titans, anyway, There's nothing we can do but live within the walls..."

"If you do something dumb, you'll die. Like my mom and dad!"

"So we should suck up to them instead?" argued Eren

"Aren't you ashamed?!"

"Right now... Right now, like Alex said there's no choice!" exclaimed Armin

"That's an excuse" Eren said

"Then spend the rest of your life as cattle, weakling!"

I never liked being brought into things that aren't my concern. But when Eren threw that comment about Armin being a weakling I had no choice, I punched him right in the jaw sending him to the ground.

"Alex?" said Armin

"If Armin is a weakling, so are we. Last I checked you didn't run from the Titan's or from the city on your own two feet. You couldn't even get the food we're eating today without help. Anyone so weak couldn't possibly defeat the Titans..." I finished

"What matters is survival" Mikasa said

"Just like your mother said." she added walking over to Armin grabbing the piece of bread as she stuffed it in Eren's mouth.

"Mikasa..." Armin said

"Eat... And survive!" She ordered

"I will not let you starve"

Eren shed tears at the form of compassion his adoptive sister was giving him.

Several days later, refugees were sent out in droves to till the wastelands, to bring in more food. But even still, there wasn't enough. And the following year, in 846 the central government used many refugees in an operation ostensibly to recover Wall Maria. Two hundred fifty thousand, in all... Approximately twenty percent of the population. But there were only just over a hundred survivors. And of the 2,400 that didn't make it, my sister, the one who was assigned to lead the operation died their sacrifice alleviated the food shortage for the rest of us somewhat. The die the 100 survivors returned a soldier came up to me and gave me a letter.

"I'm sorry" he said, then he walked away.

Inside the envelope was Dana's necklace, a small red sapphire shard in the shape of a diamond. The only thing I had left of her. That day Armin had been given grave news as well, his grandfather had died and the only thing he had to remember him by was his hat.

"It's all because of the Titans" Eren said

"If we destroy them, we can retake our home!"

"Armin" Eren said as he squatted down

"I'm enlisting next year." he said

"I'll gain the power to fight Titans!"

"Me, too" Armin agreed

"Armin?"

"Me Too!" he said again

"I'll go, as well." Mikasa said

"Mikasa you don't have to... didn't you say that it's important to survive?" Eren asked

"That's right." She answered

"So I'll go, to keep you from dying."

"Dana told me to promise her something before she died." I said

"So I'm going to fulfill that promise and enlist with you three."

Eren contemplated our agreements and then stood up.

"All right. The four of us." he said

The year had passed and like Eren said we all enlisted. And during that year I changed. The cut on my eye had finally turned into a white scar like a tear running down the left edge.

"We now begin the enlistment ceremony for the 104th Trainee Corps! I am Keith Shadis, and I had the misfortune to be assigned to train you bastards. And I'm not here to welcome you at all! Right now you're mere cattle, fit for nothing but Titan food! No, less than cattle... In three years, we'll take you worthless pieces of crap and train you! Give you the means to fight the Titans. In three years, when you stand before a Titan, will you still be food? Or will you be a noble wall, shielding the King? Or perhaps, one of humanity's glorious soldiers that slay Titans? You will decide!"

I didn't become any of those things. Humanity called me a monster, a devil on earth, the military called me their secret weapon. But I did what I promised Dana, I enlisted, and maybe now where ever her spirit may lay, she can rest in peace.

AUTHORS NOTE: Like last chapter like, review, and fav/follow if you like the story. And which prototype of the black light virus should Alex use? Prototype 1 or 2? Any way Chapter 3 is going to be up sometime during the week that follows, so I'll see you soon!


	3. Chapter 3: The Vial

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION, THE ELEMENTS USED BELONG TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND NO ONE ELSE.

"You there" said Shadis to Armin

"Yes, sir!" saluted Armin

"Who are you?"

"Armin Arlert, from Zhiganshina!"

"Yeah? That's a stupid name." retorted the drill instructor

"Your parents give you that?"

"My grandfather!" Armin said

"Arlert, what are you doing here?" he asked

"Trying to aid humanity's victory!" Armin replied

"That is wonderful... Then you will feed the Titans, Row 3, about-face!" Shadis finished as he turned Armin to face row 3.

Shadis than came up to a boy with blonde hair like Armin's but the boy seemed nervous at what the instructor will think of him.

"Who are you" said Shadis beginning the cycle anew

"Thomas Wagner, from Trost!" replied Thomas

"I can't hear you!" spat the Drill instructor

"Thomas Wagner, from"

"Too soft! Go practice in the cattle shed!" Shadis ordered.

"You next" he said going to the next person

"Mina Karolina, from Karanes!" she said

"Wrong!" he exclaimed

"You are from the pig shed, worth less than cattle."

"Yes, sir! I am less than cattle!" she said nervously

"No, you're a fly, swarming around a pig's ass!" Shadis said

"Yes, sir!" she replied

"Next" he said to a boy

"Samuel Link Jackson, from Snate Village!" said the boy

"A horrible name! Change it now!" Shadis ordered

"What are you doing here?" Shadis asked again

"Sacrificing myself for humanity!" Samuel replied

"Row 4, about-face!" Shadis said

Row 4 was were I stood next to a girl who was shorter than me with blonde hair and blue eyes. What surprised me was when Shadis looked at me for a second and then contemplated the scar on my left eye. Than he went and skipped the girl next to me and probably the rest of the row.

"Listen up! I've seen a lot of shit in my time, but you are the sorriest pieces of shit I've ever seen. You're in for three years of hell!" The instructor said

Hell, the fiery pit of oblivion. Two years ago most of the people here now had seen hell and lived to tell, you could see it in their eyes. As for me, I'd been through hell all my life.

"Who are you?" Shadis said to a red-haired boy

"Jean Kirschtein, from Trost!" replied Jean

"What are you doing here?" Shadis asked

"Joining the Military Police, for a life deep within the walls.

That was the worst answer I've ever heard. You can't hide behind Walls you whole life thinking you'll be safe. Look what the Colossal did to Zhiganshina and the Armored Titan to Wall Maria.

"Oh, I see... You want access to the interior?" asked Shadis

"Yes" said Jean happily

Shadis then head butted Jean, which caused the boy to fall to his knees holding his now throbbing head.

"Who said you can sit down? Anyone who can't handle this will never make the Military Police!"

Shadis than walked over to a boy with freckles.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Shadis asked again

"Marco Bott, Jinae City, Wall Rose South District!" said Marco

"I want to join the Military Police, to offer the King my body and self in service!"

"Really... I'm glad to hear that." replied Shadis

"Good luck"

"However... The King doesn't want your body."

"Next! You!" Shadis said to a boy with a gray buzz cut

"Who are you?"

"Connie Springer, of Ragako VIllage, Wall Rose South District!" said the boy as Shadis realized he was doing the salute wrong.

"You're doing it wrong, Connie Springer... I explained that this salute demonstrates your resolve to devote your entire heart to the people. Is your heart on your right side?" said Shadis grabbing the boy by the head and lifting him into the air only a foot.

Than Shadis spotted a girl who was eating a potato. First lesson when you enlist, never eat anything when the instructor is giving out orders! You'd have to have the intelligence of a Titan not to have been smart enough to realize that of the most simplest things!

"Hey, you... What are you doing?" Shadis asked speciously hiding the anger that was probably brewing inside him.

"YOU'RE THE ONE I'M TALKING TO! YOU! WHO ARE YOU?! exclaimed Shadis

The girl was tense for a moment then swallowed the bite she had just taken.

"Sasha Blause, from Dauper village, Wall Rose South District!" replied the girl

"Sasha Blause, what are you holding in your right hand?" asked Shadis

"A boiled potato! The kitchen had a fresh batch, and I couldn't resist." she said

"Did you steal it? Why?, Why would you choose to eat a potato now?" questioned the instructor

"Letting it get cold would've been a waste, so I decided I should eat it now." Sasha said

"Well, I still don't understand... Why would you eat that potato?" asked Shadis confusedly

"Are you asking me why people eat potatoes?" She asked back

Right now everyone was eerily silent waiting to see what Shadis would bring out as punishment to the not so bright girl. Than she did something that only delayed her inevitable. She split the potato in half and offered it to Shadis.

"You, can have half." She offered

"Half..." Shadis contemplated for a moment

As punishment Sasha was orderd to run until she passed out. And wasn't allowed any food. I was leaning on the railing of the porch of the barracks as Eren and Armin and Marco also Connie and I watched her run.

"Wow, five straight hours?" Eren said

"But she seemed more distraught when told she wouldn't get dinner than when told she must run until she dropped."

"If I remember" Connie said

"Dauper Village is a tiny hunting village deep in the mountains."

"And plus sometimes a few of the Hunters would come into the city to trade" Connie added

"But than they stopped coming when they said something about most of their goods being stolen"

A horse-drawn cart could be seen going out of the pit the training grounds were in.

"The dropouts, They requested a transfer, to the frontier." said Mina Karolina

"What? But it's only the first day." said Armin

"it was only a matter of time. If you aren't strong enough, you have to leave." Eren said.

Everyone then turned their heads to look at Eren.

"Hard to believe they'd rather go back to weeding and picking up rocks."

"Hey, he didn't ask where you were from, did he?" asked Marco

"Zhiganshina, the same as him." Eren said

"I see... That's..." said Marco unable to finish his sentence

"Then, weren't you there that day?" Connie asked

"H-Hey" Marco interjected

"Did you see the colossal Titan?"

"Y-Yeah..." said Eren

Around dinner time a group of people were crowding around Eren.

"I already told you I saw it." said Eren

Everyone gasped

"Really?" asked Thomas

"How big was it?" asked Samuel

"Big enough to look over the walls" Eren said

"What? I heard it stepped over them." said a boy

"Me, to!" said another

"That's what they said in my village" said another one

"No, it wasn't that tall." Eren replied

"What did it look like?" asked Mina curiously

It barely had any skin, but had a huge mouth." Eren answered

"What about the Armored Titan that broke through Wall Maria?" asked a boy

"They call it that, but it looked like a normal Titan to me."

"Th-Then what's a normal Titan like?" asked Samuel

Eren paused for a moment. I could tell what he was remembering, the passing of his mother as he dropped his utensil into his soup. He than covered his mouth trying not to vomit of the cause of a panic attack as everyone went silent.

"Guys, let's stop with the questions. I'm sure he'd prefer to forget some things." Marco said

"I'm sorry for asking"

"Don't be" Eren said cutting off Connie's sentence as he took a bite of bread.

"The Titans aren't all that tough... If we can mater the Three-Dimensional Manuever Gear, they won't stand a chance!"

"Finally, I'm able to train as a soldier... I was just so excited, I forgot my self for a second. I'm joining the Survey Corps, so I can wipe the Titans off the face of this earth, I'll kill them all"

"Hey, are you nuts?" Jean said cutting off Eren's sentence from the next table over.

"Did you just say you want to join the Survey Corps?"

"Yeah, I did." Eren replied

"And you said you wanted to join the Military Police to take it easy, right?" Eren asked

"I'm no liar..." said Jean

"I'm a straight talker, unlike someone who pretends to have balls of steel, even when he's about to piss himself."

Eren stood up from his sit. And where I was sitting I could perfectly see that their was a fight brewing.

"Are you talking about me?" Eren asked

"D-Don't" said a boy

"Hey, I didn't" Jean getting up from his chair to face Eren.

But than the bell sounded to fall in so the both of them were saved by the bell.

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't want to say you're doing the wrong thing. Peace?" Jean asked holding out his hand for Eren to shake to fulfill the agreement.

"Yeah" Eren replied

"I'm sorry, too" he said smacking Jean's hand as he walked away to fall in with Mikasa following him. Than I decided to fall in as well. And as I walked out, I felt a pair of eyes on me. Before I was out the door, I looked back to see that the blonde haired girl I was standing next to during Shadis's expection staring at me. Than I walked out.

The next morning we were supposed to be tested on how well we could stay up to use the manuever gear. These involved only the rudimentary basics, but luckily for me I was able to stay balanced and still, completely still for a long time. I guess having to balance on the rafters of the inside of your home while your father looks for you drunkenly with the intent to cut you with a knife really pay off.

"What are you doing? Eren Jaeger? pick yourself up!" ordered Shadis

Erens performance wasn't good. I overheard one of the instructors saying that.

"You may have the will, but you did not have the talent."

Around dinner time Eren had come in with his forehead wrapped in a bandage. Armin explained to me that Eren wasn't able to stay balanced while they were practicing. But he looked so devastated, like his dream of killing all the Titans was crumbling in a heap of failure right in front of him.

"Hey Daz" I heard someone say

"Isn't that the the kid from yesterday who said he'd kill all the Titans?"

"Well, I bet he'll be off to the frontier tomorrow, We don't have enough food to feed worthless rejects."

"Eren" said Mikasa pressing his shoulder firmly to snap him back to reality.

"Theres no point in worry, You just have to figure it out tomorrow." Armin said

"I'm pathetic... I'll never be able to kill them all like this." Eren said

"You should let that idea go." Mikasa told him

"What?!" Eren said flustered

"You should give up on being a soldier." She said

"There are other ways to fight than by throwing away your life."

"Listen here... I saw what happened that day" He said but his sentence was stopped, by me

"Shes right" I said

"It doesn't matter how much you want it. You have the will, but you like you Hannes said 2 years ago, You lack the strength, and you still lack something else as well."

"Whys that?" He asked

"It isn't whether you decide you end up as a soldier or not, Eren." I replied

The bell sounded to fall in again. Everyone got up and placed their dishes into the bin and went off to the barracks. Than I met 2 guys, Reiner Braun, and Bertolt Hoover. I see them both sometimes at dinner.

"Hey Alex" Reiner said inviting me over to his bunk with Bertolt

"You were in Zhiganshina when the colossal appeared that day, what happened."

"Not much to tell, When the hole was broke into the wall, it was mass panic, the Garrison wasn't ready for something like that. Debris crushed the homes and people, and small fires broke out."

"And I also got this" I said pointing to the scar on my left eye.

"How did you get it?" Bertolt asked

"It was something different besides a Titan that gave me this" I said

"It was about the size of a 3m-5m Titan but it was different, it was a mix between the outside of a Titans body but it was like a ravenous creäture gone wrong. and it had claws about the size of your arm down to your elbow. When I fell running to my parents house one spotted me. It spotted me and tried charging me and one its claws cut me."

"What about you two?" I asked

"Well Bertolt are from the same village up in the"

"Cmon guys I'm begging you here!" Eren pleaded to Jean and Connie

"Actually, I'd like you to tell me... How are you still sane, after you humiliated yourself like that?" said Jean

"But didn't you say just yesterday something like, ("People who aren't strong enough should leave"?) Connie contemplated

Eren look horrified at his own saying at the realization he might not make it to being a soldier.

"Or was it, (If you do not have the talent, you have to leave"?) Which was it?" asked Connie

After that little conversation Eren and Armin came up to the bunk Reiner and Bertolt and I were on.

"Please! I've heard you two are really good! Bertolt... Reiner!" Eren pleaded

"Sorry, but I can't imagine any trick to just hanging there. I don't think I can give you the advice you're looking for." Reiner said

"Okay..." Eren said glumly

"We'll just have to hope for the best tomorrow." Armin said

"You two are from Zhiganshina like Alex, aren't you?" Bertolt asked

"Yes... Why?" Armin replied

"Then you should know how terrifying the Titans are. Why did you decide to become soldiers?" Bertolt asked curiously

"I'm not like Eren. I didn't see them at close range. But when I thought about how the government forced people into that insane plan to retake Titan territory, I had to do something." Armin explained

"I see" Bertolt said

"Where are you two from?" Armin asked

"As I was just saying to Alex, Reiner and I come from a small village in the mountains of southeast Wall Maria." Bertolt said

"But... That means..." Armin said

"Yeah. It isn't like the big towns by the rivers... The news was slow to reach us. In fact the Titans reached us first. It was dawn... The animals were unusually restless, and we heard a rumbling we'd never heard before. Eventually, as it got louder, we realized it was the sound of footsteps. And when I rushed to open the window..." Bertolt explained and then paused a moment.

"Beyond that, I don't really remember. Everyone was in panic."

"Hey... Why are you discussing this now?" Reiner said

"Sorry, What I meant to say is this: you aren't like the others." Bertolt said

"The others?" Armin asked curiously

"Those here who don't understand how terrifying the Titans really are." Bertolt said

"Enough" Reiner said

We decided to go outside for a walk to discuss how to help Eren stay upright.

"The majority are here because they don't want to lose face. Told they'd be admitting they were cowards if they decide to be workers, after turning twelve they became trainees." Bertolt explained

"But we're not really so different, We chose this hoping to join the Military Police because they're safe, deep in the interior. If that doesn't work, we may just give it all up. I don't have any will of my own..." He finished

"There's nothing wrong with valuing your own life." Armin said

"I just want, to return to the homeland I lost. That's all I have left to go on." Reiner said

"I'm going back, no matter what." He said

"You" Bertolt asked me

"Why did you decide to become as soldier?"

"My sister, Dana was to the one that lead the operation to retake Titan territory" I said

"The last thing she said to me was to promise that I'd enlist, and to not starve like the others who stayed at that food storage where house. But than after the week or so the operation was finally finished, of the 2,400 that died, she was one of them that did not return, the only thing they were able to salvage was her necklace" I said showing the red diamond-shaped sapphire

"So even after seeing the Titans, you didn't surrender to despair?" Reiner asked

"No, try living with parents who drank none stop and yelled, kicked, and abused you till you passed out from pain, I've seen despair all my life." I said

We stopped at a peak of a hill as the clouds shifted to show the moon illuminating the valley, it was breathtaking.

"Review and recheck everything, starting with your belt. Tomorrow will go fine." Reiner said

"You can do it, Eren Jaeger, was it?" He asked

"Yes, thank you. Reiner Braun, right?" Eren replied

That day it was Erens time to define if it was to be he became a soldier.

"Eren Jaeger, are you ready?" Shadis asked

"Yes" Eren replied

He does not have the talent, but he has more guts than the rest of us. And when the wench began raised him up. Eren was upright, perfectly still. But than the unexpected happened. What seemed like a successful test turned failed when Eren lost balance and hit his head on the ground again. Everyone was surprized by this.

"N-not yet... I'm not giving up yet! Eren exclaimed

"Put him down" Shadis ordered

"I-I-I" Eren said with a look on the verge of tears

"Wagner, change belts with Jaeger." Shadis said

"Y-Yes sir!" Thomas said

When Thomas and Eren switched Eren was able to stay upright.

"Your equipment was defective" Shadis said

"The fitting on your belt had been damaged. I've never heard of this part getting damaged. I'll have to add it to the maintenance checklist." He said

"He was able to stay upright even with a broken belt" said a boy

"Wow" said another

"Th-Then, did I pass?" Eren asked

"You're fine. Commence training!" Shadis ordered

Eren had done it. He had actually done it. After that we began training with the manuever gear for a practice run. I'd tell you, it felt great. The wind in my hair and the rush of speed every time a little bit of gas had to be used to keep us airborne. It was just as Dana had described. Than it happened.

I was flying free with the manuever gear. Than a searing pain shot up on my scar and the place where that vial broke two years ago.

"The time for waiting is over" the woman with I saw in my dream said.

The pain was unbearable, I wasn't able to put on another burst of gas so I crashed to the ground. And Shadis who was on horseback took immediate note of my crash.

"Keep going!" Shadis ordered "Mercer can you get up?"

"No" I said weakly

Reiner and Bertolt around than came down to see what was wrong.

"I told everyone to keep going" Shadis said

"We'll take him to the doctor" Reiner said picking up my limp body

Shadis considered this for a moment and then agreed

"Fine take him back, your dismissed" He said.

Than the 2 with me on Reiner's back jetted off back to the training grounds.

"What's wrong with him" the doctor asked

"Something happened and hes burning hot" Reiner said putting me on the table

The doctor felt my forehead and immediately his hand shot back.

"Your right he's burning!" the doctor said

"He'll have to stay here for the night" the doctor said writing a note about my condition and handing it to Reiner

"Give this to Shadis"

"Sure thing" Reiner said

I passed out as I felt the heat radiating off my body intensified. I woke up what seemed like during the middle of the night. And here's a thing about the doctor, he self medicated himself with out the officers noticing since their had never been an accident before.

"Y-Yer going to n-eed surge-rrry" The doctor said shakily with a knive in his hand as he slit my throat.

Now you are probably thinking. I should have been dead right? Wrong. That will be clearer in a later time.

"Oh no, the patient died" the doctor said drunkenly

"Gonna have to r-report this to the o-fficers" he said

He walked out the door. I couldn't let him tell the officers of my false passing. But something happened. The burning sensation shot up again, and it was worse than ever. My body began to convulse as I felt my body lengthening and the back of my skull lengthening. My eyes seemed like they were disappearing as I felt a tail beginning to sprout. And my teeth didn't feel like teeth, the felt like two sharp rows of teeth. The transformation was painful. But when I saw my self in the mirror, the image wasn't me.

It was a creäture, with a tall body, long legs, no eyes, a long skull, and a tail that had a blade at the end. And I felt something inside my mouth behind the jagged teeth I now had. I opened my jaw as I saw something like a tounge but it wasn't. It was a second pair of teeth but smaller as the thing sprang out and smashed the mirror in front of me. I was a sleek black monster. Is this what the vial had done to me? Am I stuck like this forever?

And at an instant it felt like my mind switched to that of the beast I looked like. My new body was like it was the perfect killing machine. And even though the beast didn't have eyes it had the most heightened senses. I could smell the doctor close by. I jumped on a roof as the doctor got confused on where he was going.

"T-this isn't the guard barracks" the doctor said.

I let out a hiss as the doctor turned around to see what the noise was.

He than turned around as I came off the roof behind him. With my tail with the blade at the end of it, I ran it through the doctors stomach piercing it as the blade came out and the doctor collapsed in his knees. And the only thing that doctor saw that night was a black hand in front of him grabbing his face.

TO BE CONTINUED...

AUTHORS NOTE: I know, I know, I took a little long with this. But school work had piled in for me. And I had a little depression about a certain someone but she doesn't have any room in my heart anymore. And by the way, can you guess what Alex had turned into because of a new power the virus had evolved to allow such a form. Anyway like last time, like, review, and wait for me cause its coming and its gonna be great!


End file.
